


Нет покоя нечестивым

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Difficult teenager, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Ума, Гарри и Гил заканчивают старшую школу в маленьком американском городишке.
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Нет покоя нечестивым

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Fairy_hungover](https://ficbook.net/authors/1998801)

Дождь лил поганый — не настолько сильный, чтобы промочить до трусов, но косой и холодный, от которого не спрячешься под козырьком забегаловки. Перекошенная вывеска “Fish and chips” слабо мигала, под ней действительно торчал какой-никакой козырёк, но Уме от этого было не легче. Автобус она пропустила из-за мудака, который разлил пиво и устроил скандал. Его пришлось обслуживать заново, вытирать стол и извиняться, а за разбитую кружку начальник ещё из зарплаты вычтет, козёл. В итоге Ума опоздала везде, где могла, хотела жрать, спать, и чтобы мир рухнул в грёбаный потоп и задохнулся. Ведь не одной же ей страдать, верно?  
— Детка! — сосредоточившись на своих невыносимых мучениях, Ума не сразу поняла, что её кто-то звал. Кто-то знакомый, да ещё таким тоном, за который можно и по яйцам получить. — Ныряй ко мне, согрею.  
— Пошёл на хрен, Гарри, — рыкнула Ума, тем не менее бросаясь наперерез дождю и скользкой дороге, размытой водой. В старом форде Гила — с самодельной крышей как раз на такой случай и печкой, что работала по желанию левой пятки неведомого автомеханика — было тепло, даже душно. Ума сжалась в комочек на переднем сиденье, а Гарри терпеливо ждал, пока она освоится, не газовал.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Ну, типа, пожалуйста.  
Ума хмыкнула и подсунула Гарри под нос кулак. Гарри отвёл его манерным жестом, улыбнулся и протянул помятый и потёкший протеиновый батончик — редкостную дрянь, которую, впрочем, с голодухи Ума слопала за минуту. И удержалась от облизывания обёртки только потому, что она крута и самодостаточна, а не из стыда, что Гарри в следующий раз приволочёт корзинку для пикника.  
— Не поверю, что случайно ехал мимо, — Ума согрелась, облизала липкие пальцы и подумала, что мир не такое уж редкостное дерьмо. — Выкладывай, чего удумал.  
— Да вспомнил просто, что у тебя смена сегодня, — дёрнул плечом Гарри, сворачивая на Эддисон-стрит. Встречных машин не было, но дождь заливал лобовое, так что двигались они со скоростью улитки. — Решил подбросить, всё равно отец… делать дома нехрен, короче.  
Ну да, ну да. Знала она, что там отец. Впрочем, развивать тему Ума не стала — и так всё понятно, лучше вытащить из хренова конспиратора очередную гениальную идею, которую он придумал, а идиот Гил поддержал.  
— Ага, и Гил с радостью взял и отдал тебе свою тачку.  
Гарри нежно улыбнулся. Так улыбался соседский бультерьер, прежде чем разорвать пополам соседскую же кошку.  
— Я о-о-очень вежливо попросил. Тем более куда он поедет-то один? Без нас ему скучно, он дома торчит и мультики смотрит.  
Ума хохотнула.  
— Похоже на него. Но ты с темы не соскакивай. Чего удумал?  
Гарри вырулил на незнакомую дорогу, и знай Ума его хуже, то решила бы, что он хотел завезти её в ебеня и изнасиловать. Но хрен там плавал. Давно уже трахались ведь, а топографического кретинизма за Гарри не водилось.  
— Ох, какие мы злые! — он нервно рассмеялся, когда Ума без улыбки показала ему лезвие ножа, который достала из-за пояса. Точно такой же нож, только побольше, Гарри носил в голенище сапога. — Ты ж сама говорила, что твоя мамаша не в духе, и я подумал, что не стоит красивенько везти тебя прям к дому, провожать и прочее романтическое фуфло. Пересидим дождь в одном клёвом местечке, а потом высажу за пару улиц до твоей. И весь секрет.  
Когда он хотел, то мог быть совершеннейшей душкой. Образ портили специально драные шмотки, татуировки и густая подводка на глазах. Отменно работать языком ему это, впрочем, не мешало.  
— Окей, но если мне не понравится…  
— Тебе понравится, — уверенно сказал Гарри, и Ума почему-то ему сразу поверила.  
Дорога была не асфальтированная, раздолбанная подвеска кряхтела, как рахитный старик. Ума шипела, когда билась бедром о какую-то железку в боковой двери, однако не мешала Гарри вести — он был самоучкой и справлялся отлично, но в такую погоду не следовало рисковать и ездить водителю по мозгам. Сама Ума смогла бы лишь толкать въехавший в кювет пикап, так что ну его.  
Через десять минут они добрались до старой железнодорожной станции. В погожие деньки сюда возили немногочисленных туристов, чтобы похвастаться, что эта развалюха до сих пор является одним из звеньев железной дороги Сиерра. Ради такого случая тут отгрохали и мелкий музей, чтобы продавать сувениры и стрясти с дураков хотя бы немного бабла. Ума никогда не интересовалась железной дорогой и поездами, потому забыла об этой “достопримечательности” Джеймстауна сразу же, как услышала о ней на уроке истории.  
— На романтику потянуло? — спросила она мрачно.  
— Какая ж тут романтика, холод собачий, — парировал Гарри, поставил пикап на песчаной насыпи недалеко от станции и протянул Уме зонт с одной сломанной спицей. — Но это ненадолго!  
Что он задумал, Ума спрашивать не стала. Молча забрала зонт и побежала к составу, который стоял здесь чисто ради декорации и никуда, конечно, не ездил. Хотя атмосферу создавал. Внутри было сухо и чисто. В углу лежал тюк соломы, и Ума подозрительно потыкала его навершием зонта, чтобы убедиться, что никакой бомж не решил скоротать здесь ночь. Наверняка ведь такие были, но нет; им повезло. Промокший Гарри с пыхтением забрался следом, неся в руках рюкзак, из которого торжественно достал керосиновую лампу, бокс с сэндвичами и толстый красный плед.  
— З-заботливый, — хмыкнула Ума, села на плед и привалилась плечом к спине Гарри, который отзеркалил её позу и теперь заливал водой рубашку. Капли неприятно щекотали кожу и мочили дреды. — Давай сюда жрачку. Не сам готовил, надеюсь?  
— СиДжей для подружек сделала, но они на диете, — невнятно хохотнул Гарри, рот которого уже был занят булкой. — Так вот, слушай последние новости, капитан…  
Гарри оказался прав: в вагоне оказалось вполне уютно, намного лучше, чем дома. Никто не ебал мозг после тяжёлой смены, и Ума подумала, что можно почаще приезжать сюда зависать днём, а не шляться, как кретины, по лесам. Хотя их дом на дереве тоже был клёвым.  
А вот новости — тот ещё пиздец. Ума едва не подавилась сэндвичем, пока слушала о триумфальном возвращении самой, подумайте только, Мэл, из Нью-Йорка. Ну надо же, звезда решила оказать им всем огромную честь! Мэл — сокращённо от Малахия, её мамочка была на голову стукнутая, — укатила вместе с родительницей ещё в детстве, не успев закончить младшую школу. Вроде бы в поисках лучшей жизни, а может, просто мамаша рванула за чуваком, что заделал ей ребёнка, и решила выбить из него всё дерьмо, кто знает. В любом случае Мэл была той ещё заносчивой засранкой с богатой и стервозной мамашей. Звездой школы её это не сделало, скорее наоборот, но и в компанию Умы влиться она не смогла. В итоге собрала свою шайку, с которой тусила и периодически нарывалась на неприятности. Многие из них разъехались по разным городам. И тут решили все разом нагрянуть, в честь чего? Старое детское обещание? Звучало крипово, и Ума даже пошутила про Зло, которое дремлет в канализации под городом, и с которым Мэл и её дружки собирались сражаться.  
— Брехня, — возразил Гарри. Он лениво крутил между пальцев нож-бабочку. Щёлк-щёлк. Будь с ними Гил, он начал бы зудеть про опасность холодного оружия, что они могут пораниться и бла-бла. Ссыкло. Гарри ни разу не порезал себя _сам_.  
— Почему это?  
— Магии, а значит, и древнего зла не бывает, — уверенно сказал он. — Иначе нашему душке Гилу давно пришло бы письмо из Хогвартса.  
Они поржали. С одиннадцати лет Гил каждый год ждал это чёртово письмо. И верил в Санту, Зубную Фею и… кто там ещё был? Кажется, какой-то кролик. Кроликов Ума не любила, у них было жёсткое вонючее мясо.  
— А ещё через две недели Бен устраивает вечеринку, — как бы между прочим заметил Гарри. Щёлканье остановилось, и Ума резко развернула лицо Гарри к себе, взяв его за щёки. Это было очевидно больно, но Гарри замер в неудобной позе и не шевелился. От него пахло солью и машинным маслом так остро, что ноздри Умы хищно раздувались.  
— Хочешь пойти на бал к принцу, Гарри?  
Выдох со свистом. Будь на её месте кто-то другой — нож бы уже торчал у неё в глазнице.  
Но Ума — это Ума. И Гарри со сломанной улыбкой ответил:  
— Хочу.  
— Значит, явимся туда без приглашения и испортим всем праздник, — Ума зажмурилась от удовольствия. — Отличный план.  
Они посидели в вагоне ещё с четверть часа. Дождь убаюкивал, и Ума задремала, чувствуя приятную усталость в ногах и пояснице. Немного болел живот, неприятно так ныл, и она подумала, что надо бы положить с собой в школу прокладки. Можно прогулять уроки, но у мамаши сейчас период обострения, и сидеть с ней в четырёх стенах Уме совсем не улыбалось. Лучше отсидеть скучные уроки и куда более весёлые перемены, тем более — совсем скоро Мэл добавит в школьные будни немного ярких красок.  
Ума терпеть её не могла — и готовилась испортить жизнь по максимуму.  
— Двинули, — скомандовала она, когда дождь слегка утих, а ноги затекли. Гарри послушно собрал манатки и со второго раза завёл тачку. Её Гилу подарил отец на прошлый день рождения, но Гил водить боялся, потому охотно “одалживал” Гарри. Никто не был против, а отцу Гила плевать — его больше занимали сексапильные тройняшки, которым казалось, что у мускулов и значка шерифа очень много плюсов.  
Как и обещал, Гарри остановился за улицу от дома Умы и пообещал заехать за ней утром. Они всегда приезжали вместе, все трое, это давно никого не удивляло. Ума небрежно махнула ему и быстро зашагала, морщась от редких холодных капель, летевших в лицо.  
— Я дома, — сказала она негромко, чтобы просто обозначить присутствие. Мать что-то орала со второго этажа — говорила по телефону? — так что Ума благоразумно решила не показываться ей на глаза. Стащив из холодильника йогурт, она заперлась в своей комнате и выдохнула с облегчением. Мамаша могла быть совершенно невыносимой, если ей попадала под задницу определённая вожжа. В юности она была, по её же словам, популярной оперной певицей и вообще красавицей, не знала отбоя от поклонников. Но потом что-то пошло не так: появилась юная прекрасная дева, которая оказалась намного милее и очаровательнее вышедшей из возраста невесты Урсулы. Ума не смогла бы винить ту девчонку — ну проскочила в театре через пару коек, ну могла красиво спеть, что, это повод ненавидеть её всю жизнь? Мамаша сама виновата, что оплыла, охрипла и в итоге потеряла большую часть былого лоска. Играть её до сих пор приглашали, и она порой укатывала на месяц в какой-нибудь Детройт, оставляя дом на “безрукую шалаву”, чему Ума была только рада.  
Она звала Гарри с Гилом, и они охуенно проводили время за телеком, пивом и сексом. То есть трахалась она с Гарри, а Гилу больше были интересны мультики и хлопья со вкусом карамели. Было забавно троллить его на эту тему, но Гил был таким незамутнённым невинным оленёнком, что у Умы не поднимался язык рассказать ему, откуда на самом деле берутся дети.  
Повезло, что его папаша с первого раза научился пользоваться резинкой. А то бегала бы по городу куча маленьких Гастончиков.

*  
— Вечеринка? Круто! — обрадовался Гил. Он сидел на заднем сиденье и держал магнитолу, которая орала голосом Меркьюри. — А мы приглашены?  
— Конечно же, нет, — закатил глаза Гарри. Ума однажды спросила, сколько времени он тратит по утрам, чтобы накраситься, на что Гарри лишь заржал и сказал, что не смывает всю эту дрянь по несколько дней. — Мы персоны нон-грата, малыш. И на тусы хороших мальчиков и девочек нас не пустят.  
— Тогда мы не пойдём, да? — Гил не понял ни слова, однако расстроился. Ему нравилось тусить, в одиночестве он чах, как оставленный хозяином лабрадор. Ума иногда думала, что нашла в нём замену собаке, которую мамаша никогда не разрешала завести.  
— Идиот, — беззлобно фыркнул Гарри. — Кэп, можно я макну его башкой в унитаз?  
— Лучше сделай это с Мэл или сучкой Иви, — возразила Ума. Понятно же, что ничего с Гилом Гарри не сделает. Припугнёт разве что. — А на вечеринку мы идём, возражения не принимаются.  
— Ура, — тихо вякнул Гил и замолк, боясь вызвать гнев товарищей. Они оставили тачку на парковке и потопали со всё ещё поющим Фредди в школу, где мелюзга рванула от них в разные стороны, а всякие ботаны и лузеры попытались слиться цветом со шкафчиками. Ума специально никого не травила, но слава летела впереди неё. Достаточно было всего разок потыкать ножиком одну из сучек Хезер в туалете, как сразу все стали шёлковыми. Даже обожающие их члены футбольной команды зассали связываться с Гарри, про которого говорили, что он пытает животных и детей.  
Неправда: мелкую сестру он любил, а над мёртвым котёнком плакал. Ума никому об этом не рассказывала — и не напрасно. Пускай думают, что они мудаки, чем лезут в душу.  
В коридоре пришлось музыку выключить: препод начала зудеть про тишину, порядок и правила. Ума смотрела на эту уставшую печальную женщину с волосами-мочалкой и думала, что никогда не станет такой же. После школы надо валить из этого тухлого болота хоть куда: посуду мыть она умела, как и работать, не пропадёт. Возможно, у кого-то из них даже хватит мозгов поступить в колледж.  
— Кто это у нас, Креветочка? — а вот и Мэл, легка на поминках. Ума и бровью не повела в ответ на своё прозвище. Оно появилось благодаря дружкам Мэл, которые где-то узнали, что у нее аллергия на креветки. Так эти твари подсунули в обед пару штук, после чего Ума едва не сдохла от анафилактического шока. Да, они были детьми, но что с того?  
— У тебя не спросили, — оскалилась она. — Надолго к нам или просто хвостом повилять?  
— У мамы кое-какие дела, так что поучусь пока с вами, — Мэл как обычно задирала нос, но даже взрослая не стала “круче”. Ума помнила её мелкой соплячкой, на которую мать не обращала внимания, и она слонялась по округе, обивая задницей все качели. Гил частенько порывался угостить её чем-то, но Гарри не давал. Ещё не хватало принимать её в команду.  
— Ну-ну, смотри, не нарывайся, — предупредила Ума с “доброй” улыбкой. — За десять лет здесь многое изменилось.  
— Но не твой вкус в одежде.  
— Всё лучше, чем крашеные волосы, — Ума окинула светлые локоны Мэл скептическим взглядом. — Ради кого это постаралась, златовласка ты наша?  
Мимо очень кстати прошёл Бен под ручку с Одри. Парочка была примечательная: один сын мэра, вторая дочка богатых предпринимателей, которая уже планировала с ним жизнь и детей. Их неизменно год за годом выбирали королём и королевой школы, а ещё Одри была восхитительной самовлюблённой сукой с комплексом хорошей девочки. Мэл хотя бы не притворялась лапочкой. Или почти не.  
Ума прекрасно видела полный тоски взгляд, который Мэл бросила в спину Бена. Это интересно.  
— Прости, у меня есть дела поважнее, чем болтать с вами, — Мэл сделала им ручкой и куда-то смылась вместе со своей подружкой Иви. Видимо, побежали искать двух остальных — Джея и Карлоса, с которыми вечно влезали в некоторое дерьмо. Иногда Уме казалось, что эту шайку остановит лишь могила.  
— Нас только что послали, а ты не сказала ей ничего в ответ? — удивился Гарри скорее для вида. Он никогда не воспринимал Мэл всерьёз. Наверное потому что вырос в компании сестёр и привык к женским закидонам. — Не похоже на тебя.  
— Завались, — дёрнула плечом Ума. — Слова — чушь. Мы покажем делом, чего стоим. Давай, шевели булками.  
С последнего безумно скучного урока они дружно свалили, сбежав от охранника и пробравшись через забор на пустырь за школой. Здесь должно было быть второе здание, что-то типа спортзала, но проект заморозили, оградили и оставили ржаветь. Мэр обещал всё убрать и исправить, вот только почему-то никто не спешил расчищать место. Ума не особо горела желанием изучать старые железки, но тут никогда никого не бывало, и можно было бродить сколько влезет, не опасаясь нарваться на знакомых. Пару раз Гарри находил неплохие запчасти для тачки: видимо, местные под шумок скидывали лишнее из гаражей. Пройдя пустырь насквозь, компания оказалась возле крошечкой худой речки, пересечь которую смог бы и младшеклассник. Она текла зигзагами и редко выходила из берегов. Ради неё даже не строили дамбу. Гарри обожал зависать тут: то ли правда верил, что его папаша в молодости был пиратом, то ли в глубине души сам мечтал о далёких путешествиях. Однажды он признался по большому секрету (и после второй банки пива), что в детстве мастерил кораблики из дерева, покрывал дно парафином и отправлял сплавляться по речке в надежде, что когда-нибудь его косые судёнышки выберутся в открытый океан.  
Протрезвев, он сделал вид, будто всё забыл, но Ума-то помнила. И, пиная мокрые камни, вспоминала те пьяные рассказы, поплывший взгляд и думала, как же хорошо, что хотя бы один из них до сих пор не разучился мечтать.  
— Ихуу!  
Гил прыгнул в воду с разбегу и поднял кучу брызг. Погода стояла прохладная, не поплаваешь, так что Ума села рядом с Гарри на камень и смотрела, как Гил деловито бродил против течения и изредка хватал кого-то голыми руками. У него были высокие кожаные сапоги для охоты и рыбалки и офигенное тело, так что если бы не отсутствие мозгов, за ним носились бы все девчонки школы. Красивый и тупой — вот девиз их семейки. Спасибо, что добрый, а не как папаша. Впрочем, против свежей рыбы Ума ничего не имела.  
Единственный из них, кто курил, Гарри торжественно достал зажигалку и соорудил подальше от берега костёр. В этом месте не появлялись взрослые, от школы переть прилично, так что их вряд ли кто-то спалит и погонит ссаными тапками по домам. Деловито прикопав рыбу под горячими углями, Гил принялся рассказывать, что это за рыба, где водится, и с чем её лучше есть. Вот он-то умел и добыть дичь, и приготовить её.  
— Батя на уикенд едет охотиться, — похвастался он вдруг. — Хотите со мной?  
— На кого? — лениво спросил Гарри. Он полулежал на камне и игрался с часами. В них не было никакой памятной фотки или даты, просто обычные часы. От папаши достались, и Ума не была уверена, получил ли их Гарри в наследство или просто украл.  
— Олень, может быть, медведь, — начал перечислять Гил, загибая пальцы. — Там ещё кабаны водятся. Но мне больше нравится стрелять в уток. Пиф-паф!  
Ума хмыкнула.  
— Большие пушки для большого мальчика?  
— А?  
Гарри пихнул её локтем, мол, не дразни его, он всё равно не понимает, на что Ума стукнула Гарри по затылку и зашипела, как кошка. Гил смотрел-смотрел на них и тут его озарило.  
— О, кажется, я понял!  
— Что ты понял, болезный? — устало спросил Гарри.  
— Что вы хорошие друзья, — расплылся в улыбке Гил, и ни у кого не поднялась рука его ударить.  
Всё равно что щенка пнуть, ну что за дерьмо.

Через два дня у Умы начались месячные, а Бен бросил Одри и ушёл к Мэл.  
Первое было хреново, потому что Ума хотела всех убить, задушить и прикопать, а второе — просто прекрасно. Видя её состояние, Гарри понятливо ничего не говорил, только скалился, отчего хотелось треснуть его не рукой, а ногой, причём попасть каблуком в рот и выбить парочку зубов. Или потрахаться. Но трахаться нельзя.  
— Забавно, — сказала она, когда они собрались в доме на дереве в лесу. Снова шёл дождь, но у них хватало ламп и тёплых одеял, чтобы не околеть. — Я не думала, что Бен сдастся так быстро.  
— Может, она его околдовала? — округлил глаза Гил. Он сидел в самом уютном углу и листал старые комиксы. Их Гарри взял в магазине, где подрабатывал летом. Возможно, только ради них, но когда бы он признался, что любит комиксы, это же отстой для мелюзги. Ума вот любила.  
— Не гони, — отрезала она. Скривилась от очередного спазма и глотнула пива. Обезбол и пиво — вот всё, что ей нужно. Ну ещё рука Гарри на животе, хотя он делал вид, будто совершенно случайно туда её положил. — Она просто “не такая, как Одри”. Ему надоели одинаковые сладенькие принцессы, и он выбрал ту, которая не упала к его херу сразу же. Поломалась, короче. Наверняка чему-то да научилась в большом городе.  
Гарри рассмеялся и засунул язык за щёку, причмокнул и вытянул губы трубочкой. Ума не стала его целовать, но хмыкнула. Только Гил снова ничего не понял.  
— Он за ней бегает и вроде разорвал помолвку с Одри, — заметил Гил как-то растерянно. — Я слышал, что она плачет в туалете. Ну, из-за этого. Это же плохо — взять всё и перечеркнуть, да?  
Гарри перестал кривляться и серьёзно посмотрел на него.  
— Чтобы похерить всё, к чему ты привык, надо быть очень сильным, чувак, — сказал он. — И ещё сильнее, чтобы после этого подняться, а не ныть, жалея себя.  
Про себя Ума согласилась с ним: Бен редко действовал импульсивно, он был хорошим и правильным, сколько все его помнили. Возможно, ему просто всё осточертело, а Мэл стала удобным спусковым крючком. Было обидно — этой стерве сразу и слава, и принц, и долго и счастливо.  
— Мне жалко Одри, — вздохнул Гил. — Она очень страдает.  
— Она чморит всех, кто ей не нравится, — поморщился Гарри. — Поделом ей.  
— Ты про свою сестру?  
— Я дал ей нож. Это решит проблему.  
Да уж. У Гарри нож решал почти все проблемы, тут не поспоришь. Его старшая сестра Гариетт таким образом отбилась от насильника, оставив ему девять колото-ножевых ран, а после съебалась из города на украденной тачке. Гарри в то время было… сколько? Четырнадцать или пятнадцать. Мелкая сестра на руках и безутешный отец. Что случилось с их матерью, он рассказывать не любил, поэтому мысленно Ума повесила на неё ярлык “умерла после родов”. Очень удобно и больше не вызывает желания задавать неловкие вопросы.  
И всё-таки Ума хотела поговорить с Одри. Нет союзника лучше, чем обиженная расстроенная девчонка. Такая наверняка захочет отомстить.  
Гил пожал плечами и уткнулся в комиксы. Дождь барабанил по вставленному в окна стеклу. Ума цедила пиво маленькими глоточками и вспоминала почему-то старшую сестру Гарри. На имена их папаша фантазией не блистал, потому Гариетт страшно не любила, когда ей удваивали “р”, и без жалости пинала тех, кто неудачно грассировал. Она была… пышногрудой, жадной, высокомерной и охренительно красивой. А ещё именно у неё Гарри стащил прокладки, когда у Умы впервые пошли месячные, а мать укатила в другой город и, конечно же, “мелкой пиздючке” ничего не объяснила. Хорошо ещё, что всё случилось именно рядом с Гарри, а не в общественном месте. Сверкать окровавленными штанами было бы беспросветным пиздецом, а так ей выдали футболку прикрыть зад и дотащили до дома. Там Ума, глотая сопли и думая, что умирает, ждала Гарри и пыталась кое-как отстирать штаны. Тот вернулся с ворохом какой-то непонятной херни и деловито сказал, что кровь надо смывать холодной водой или хозяйственным мылом.  
Это в девятнадцать, перед выпуском из школы, Ума не стала бы слушать ничьих советов. А тогда ей было двенадцать лет, она испугалась и чувствовала себя неполноценной, неправильной. И так одноклассницы дразнили из-за смуглой кожи, так тут ещё это! К счастью, Гарри оказался для парня довольно тактичным. Вкратце рассказав, что белую херню надо прижимать к пизде, чтобы вываливающиеся оттуда куски хрен знает чего падали на неё, а не в трусы, он самоустранился и вернулся, только когда Ума слегка успокоилась, со всем разобралась и сидела в чистых чёрных шортах на диване. Тогда-то он добавил, что у старшей сестры раз в месяц бывает точно такая же фигня, она становится раздражительной и недовольной, и вообще — это нормально и проходит, надо только потерпеть.  
Наверное, с такими проблемами девочки должны идти к матерям, также как мальчики с первым стояком к отцу. Но мать Умы интересовалась только собой, и скажи она ей об этом “событии”, то получила бы что-то вроде: “созрела девка”, если не хуже. Потому Гарри невольно стал свидетелем тому, как Ума постепенно из нескладной девчонки превращалась в девушку. Росли сиськи и жопа, она начала носить лифчик, и не то чтобы делилась этим с Гарри, просто… Ну кому ещё она могла рассказать, что лифчик пиздецки жмёт и натирает, что во время месяков ей хочется лежать влёжку и не шевелиться, а вылезающие тут и там прыщи неимоверно бесят. В ответочку Гарри делился с ней и своими проблемами — например, что ему стало неловко видеть её голой, хотя раньше они совершенно спокойно раздевались и плавали вместе. Взросление, сказал бы какой-нибудь умный хер, естественная часть жизни, вот только должна ли она проходить вот так: неприкаянно, в постоянном стрессе и с единственным слушателем, который готов понять и простить?  
Гил не в счёт, он в этом плане чёртов божий одуванчик. Поздно влез в подростковый возраст, вымахал за лето, но так ни с кем и не переспал. Уме казалось одно время, что он думает, будто они с Гарри просто катаются по кровати, играют, а не трахаются, но нет. Однажды она встретила его возле дома, растерянного и смущённого. Он сказал, что папа там с тройняшками, и он не может зайти, потому что они все голые и жутко неловкие. Лицо у него было красное.  
Ума фыркнула. Вот её как занесло.  
— Хочешь? — Гарри лёг головой ей на колени и демонстративно надул щёки и подвигал за ними языком.  
— Не сегодня, — вздохнула Ума. — Давай после охоты. Там должно кончиться уже.  
— Секс на природе, — мечтательная улыбка ему, паршивцу, шла. — Давно хотел попробовать.  
Ещё он хотел попробовать с парнем: подобные разговоры с ним заводить было трудно, почти невозможно. Редко, да проскальзывали намёки, оговорки. Ума знала, что он точно с кем-то целовался и дрочил, но заходило ли дальше и в какой позиции — молчал, словно шпион. У Гарри были, так сказать, склонности. Его манерное поведение, невроз и даже накрашенные глаза, хотя педиком его никто не смел называть ни за спиной, ни в лицо.  
Это стиль. Ума тоже так думала. И подозревала, что не обидится, если Гарри переспит с тем же Гилом, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство, или завалит Бена. С него станется.  
Ума провела пальцем по горлу Гарри, надавила на кадык. Он послушно откинул голову, смотрел шальным, насквозь больным взглядом. Все шрамы на его теле — от отца. Тот срывался всё чаще, бил больнее. На младшую руку поднимать пока не смел, потому под удар палки попадался только Гарри. Возможно, он специально нарывался, чтобы отцу не пришло в голову бить кого-то более слабого. Синяков не видно, старый маразматик знал, куда ударить, чтобы не сразу догадались о побоях. Не часто, только под синькой, но в такие дни Гарри передвигался по дому на цыпочках, а по двору — пригнувшись и постоянно нервно оглядываясь.  
К нему лучше не подходить со спины. Он сам признался, что спит с ножом под подушкой. И готов пустить его в ход.  
Ума не собиралась никого жалеть. Она смотрела на выбитый на тыльной стороне левой ладони крюк и касалась горячей кожи кончиком пальца. Тук-тук. Как часы, что навсегда остановились на одном времени и никогда больше не будут идти.

*  
Одри действительно плакала в туалете.  
В женском туалете на втором этаже, заперевшись в кабинке. И, конечно же, к ней приебались Хезер — все трое, а как иначе. Они окружили кабинку и пытались перекинуть через стенку мусорное ведро.  
— Лучшие подружки никогда не оставят в беде, — прокомментировала Ума, привалившись плечом к косяку. — Как это мило.  
Хезер были одного социального круга и достатка с Одри, им незачем было гнобить её, но разрыв с Беном странным образом повлиял на их мнение. Словно без мужика Одри резко стала никем, исчезли её брендовые шмотки, дорогая укладка и тачка, о которой папаша Гила мог только мечтать.  
Всё это осталось, всё это и было Одри. Но не всей.  
С усмешкой Ума наблюдала за тем, как Хезер переключаются на неё, упирают руки в бока, как какое-то трёхголовое и шестирукое чудовище. Монстр, которого не должны были пускать в мир.  
В ответ на какую-то глупую угрозу — правда, что ли? — она достала нож.  
— Прирежу, — сказала ровно. — И скажу, что это была самооборона.  
— Тебе никто не поверит! — вякнула одна из них.  
— Ну как это никто? — удивилась Ума. — У меня есть отличный свидетель, правда, Одри?  
Та не ответила, но молчание её было красноречивее любых слов. Хезер буквально сдуло из туалета, а затем раздался тройной визг: они наткнулись на Гарри, который протирал задницей подоконник. Нашлось и ему развлечение.  
— Выходи, разговор есть.  
— Мне не о чём говорить с такой, как ты.  
— Только не начинай, — Ума закатила глаза. — В этом городишке ты не найдёшь никого, кто лучше знает Мэл. И если хочешь вернуть Бена, то не лучше ли обратиться к надёжному информатору?  
Одри осторожно приоткрыла дверь, словно за ней стояла не Ума, а как минимум морская ведьма, которой в обмен на волшебное зелье предлагалось отдать невинность. Интересно, Одри девственница? Уме тоже хотелось бы попробовать с девчонкой, она слышала, это прикольно. И детей не будет, охуенно же.  
— Что ты знаешь?  
— Зависит от того, что ты готова мне дать.  
Ума ощущала себя значимой и чуточку злобной. Вся такая пушистая Одри с покрасневшими глазами и рядом с ней — она, затянутая в кожу, ершистая и колючая, с дредами и ножом. Потрясающий контраст.  
— Денег?  
— Подумай ещё.  
На самом деле Уме ничего не было от неё нужно. Ну кроме одного…  
— Я не знаю… — растерялась Одри. Она даже не была в этот момент сукой. — Скажи, что, я всё сделаю.  
— Подари Бена на один вечер Гарри, — ляпнула вдруг Ума и сама удивилась тому, что сказала. — Если проговоришься кому — приду к тебе в дом ночью и отрежу язык.  
Одри сглотнула и рефлекторно закрыла рот ладонью. Поверила, и Ума, как ни странно, ощущала в себе решимость выполнить угрозу. Гарри и Гил были _её_ людьми, командой, а она — их капитаном, и если кто-то посмеет им навредить, то её долг сделать так, чтобы эти идиоты жалели об этом всю свою поганую жизнь.  
— Х-хорошо… — постепенно к Одри вернулась спесь, но говорила она вежливо. Боялась. — Что-то ещё?  
— Поедешь с нами на охоту, — также импульсивно потребовала Ума. И хищно улыбнулась, заметив отвращение на кукольном личике. О да. — Тебе понравится, детка. Обещаю.  
— А если я откажусь?  
— Я позову их назад.  
Так себе угроза, но Одри всю аж затрясло. Вряд ли она не боялась. Инстинкт самосохранения у таких пай-девочек работал отлично: она понимала, что без “крыши” озверевшие бывшие подлизы будут дёргать её до конца школы. И даже если она вернёт Бена, ей придётся вывернуться наизнанку, чтобы заново построить привычные отношения “я принцесса, а вы дерьмо собачье”.  
Ума ухмыльнулась и протянула ей руку.  
— Ну что, душка, договорились?  
Эпичнее было бы подписать какой-нибудь договор, однако оставлять улики с требованиями и подписями слишком палевно. Одри могла перекрутить любую бумажку в свою пользу.  
— Да, — решилась Одри. Её взгляд Уме понравился. Мрачный и тяжёлый. — Я хочу вернуть то, что принадлежит мне по праву.  
— Принято.  
Они пожали друг другу руки и разошлись. Больше Хезер не трогали Одри, а на Уму косились с нескрываемым ужасом. Она же от души веселилась, ловя слухи про отношения Бена и Мэл и глядя на кислые лица девчонок, которые надеялись в случае распада звёздной парочки урвать себе немного сына мэра. Про договор Ума рассказала команде за день до уикенда и ожидаемо напоролась на недовольный взгляд Гарри. Выгнула бровь.  
— Что-то не нравится?  
— Я ведь говорил, что эта сука меня бесит.  
— Конечно. Но ебать её хочу я, тебе совсем необязательно это делать, — Ума нежно улыбнулась и провела пальчиком по плечу Гарри. Тот вздрогнул и облизнулся. — Будь добр, не оспаривай мои решения.  
Обманчиво нежные прикосновения стали жёстче. Ума схватила Гарри за волосы и заставила согнуться, чтобы он стал ниже её. Тот не издал ни звука и смотрел прозрачными от ярости и возбуждения глазами. Иногда применять к нему силу — нормально. Ему это нравилось.  
— Как скажешь, капитан.  
Гил не обращал на них внимания: он зашивал платье кукле. В первый момент Ума не врубилась в прикол, а потом до неё дошло — куклу приволок Гарри, видимо, от сестры. Сам он шить не умел, а вот Гил был почти Золушкой. Ему бы родиться девкой, но в таком случае его бы наверняка изнасиловал собственный папаша.  
Ума отпустила Гарри и повернулась к Гилу:  
— Предупреди своего отца, чтобы не катил шары к Одри. Нам не нужны потом штрафы и орава адвокатов. Она ж засудит и оберёт вас, как липку.  
— А добровольно типа норм? — хмыкнул Гарри.  
— Добровольно — это добровольно, — отрезала Ума. — А не когда на тебя прёт мужик размером со шкаф.  
Когда у Умы начали расти сиськи, но не мозги, она по дурости тоже поехала с мелкими Гилом и Гарри на охоту. Сложно сказать, чем бы там всё кончилось, не будь с ними пары относительно адекватных взрослых, которые напомнили Гастону о сроке за растление несовершеннолетних. Ему повезло: уже тогда у Умы с собой была остро заточенная железка, которую она собиралась воткнуть ему в пах.  
— Ладно, — мирно прогудел Гил и откусил нитку зубами. Кукла после ремонта выглядела почти как новая. — Я сделал, Гарри!  
— Давай сюда, — тот воровато спрятал куклу в сумку. Не хотел, чтобы его видели с девчачьей игрушкой, но о сестре беспокоился. Парни такие идиоты. 

В тачке Гастона поместились все: он сам, тройняшки, Ума, парни и Одри, зажатая между ними. Багажник был забит оружием, приманкой и сырым мясом. Запашок стоял отменный. Ума внутренне орала с нежного розового платьица Одри и босоножек, на которых она собиралась прыгать по кочкам и корягам. Сама Ума оделась как обычно, даже более целомудренно — помнила про комаров, клещей и прочую хрень, что с аппетитом кусала за жопу беспечных любителей природы.  
— У нас есть запасные кроссовки, — сказал Гил с сочувствием. Его отец только обрадовался большой компании, он обожал красоваться перед “молодёжью”, а привычные лица тройняшек его уже задолбали. Через пару миль к ним присоединилось ещё три тачки: пара семей с детьми, в общем, реально большая охота. Кто-то вёз собаку.  
— Отвратительно, — ворчала Одри, сидя на чей-то куртке на бревне и наблюдая за разведением костра и обустройством лагеря. С её ноготочками и лезть не стоило. Грубые огромные мужики поглядывали на фифу с интересом, но их пока интересовали исключительно звери, бабы пойдут после. К тому же жёны бдели, так что честь принцессы оставалась в относительной безопасности. Ума вместе со всеми поставила палатки и подготовила своё ружьё, после чего кивнула Гарри и Гилу — пора.  
Одри потащилась за ними просто из принципа: никому не захочется сидеть с чужими орущими личинками или чувствовать на себе осуждающие взгляды давно заплывших матерей. Гил действительно откопал где-то кроссовки почти по размеру, так что Одри ковыляла более-менее бодро, всего пару раз приглушённо взвизгнув, когда влипла лицом в паутину.  
В этом лесу у них было “своё” место: поляна с густыми кустами, которую просто так не найдёшь. Детьми они обнаружили её случайно и с тех пор периодически устраивали набеги, чтобы хорошо оторваться. Здесь тоже соорудили базу и оставили воду, оружие, одеяла.  
— Зачем? — не поняла Одри.  
— Ты хочешь спать рядом с палаткой Гастона? — удивилась Ума. — Или пить с ними после очередного застреленного кабана? Милости прошу. Только потом не жалуйся.  
До Одри быстро дошло, что азарт охоты — почти как приход. Целый день мужики и Ума сновали по лесу, выслеживая каждый свою добычу. Гастон, конечно, застолбил себе медведя и намеревался выйти против него с голыми руками, а вот Гил был скромнее и приволок к лагерю небольшую косулю. Мужики поцокали и сказали, чтобы тот делил дичь на своих ребят, они себе ещё поймают. Так туша косули оказалась на их поляне, а Гарри с азартом принялся её потрошить.  
Одри зажала рот руками и отвернулась. Это она ещё не видела, с каким лицом Гарри под руководством Гила добивал животное: быстро и чётко вспарывал горло, пуская кровь себе на руки и окутывая горячим паром лицо. Он не портил шкуру и мог бы стать неплохим таксидермистом. Так и сейчас — спустя всего сорок минут шкура с нежным слоем бледной-розовой кожи лежала отдельно, а Гарри ковырялся в мясе, делая из этого мерзкого куска плоти что-то более-менее похожее на стейки. Без кожи косуля напоминала окровавленную пиньяту. Руки Гарри были по локоть перемазаны в крови, глаза горели. Ума подумала, что секс будет охуенным, и стащила верхнюю кофту, оставшись только в нательной рубашке, которая не скрывала отсутствие лифчика.  
— И так всегда?  
Одри отказалась участвовать в делёжке мяса и смылась в кусты, где проблевалась. От запаха, вероятно. Кишки пахли совсем не амброзией.  
— Ну в целом да.  
Ума не помогала ей поддерживать волосы, но и не злорадствовала. Молча протянула бутылку тёплой воды.  
— Ты потащила меня сюда, чтобы отомстить? — спросила Одри устало. Под её глазами залегли тени. — За всё, что я говорила и делала.  
— О, так ваше величество понимает, что была конченой сукой? — ухмыльнулась Ума. — Рада, что до тебя наконец дошло. Но нет. Я просто хочу развлечься.  
Одри окинула её мрачным взглядом и ничего не сказала. Гордо вернулась на поляну и даже сумела досидеть до конца, пока Гил и Гарри распихали мясо по переносным холодильникам, а остаток решили пожарить на шампурах. Пусть взрослые возятся с грилем, костёр им ближе. И Одри к своему удивлению получила целых два шампура горячего мяса, с которого капал жир, а ещё комок салфеток из доставки и довольного Гила, который рассказывал, как приготовить косулю так, чтобы её можно было жевать и не остаться без зубов.  
Ума же свалила в палатку к Гарри, решив, что трахаться под кустами такое себе удовольствие. Возбуждённый охотой, Гарри не скрывал стояка и потирался о её бедро, пока они целовались. Ума царапала короткими ногтями ему спину и бока, стараясь, впрочем, не задевать свежие шрамы — она знала границу, которую не стоило переступать. Гарри неловко запрыгал на одной ноге, стягивая штаны и трусы. Ума фыркнула, увидев бледные ягодицы, и шлёпнула по ним от души. Гарри выругался и повалил её на одеяло, быстро перекатился на спину и подставил шею — Ума терпеть не могла, когда он пытался вести в постели. Вот и сейчас она оседлала его бёдра, крепко стиснула своими и потёрлась уже влажными губами о член. Ох, как же охуенно. До и после месячных ей невыносимо хотелось трахаться.  
— Резинку надеть, балда, — вспомнила она, когда Гарри попробовал запихнуть в неё член поглубже. Услышала жалобное хныканье и прыснула, выгибаясь на нём, почти ложась грудью на грудь, чтобы дотянуться до рюкзака, где лежала смазка и презервативы. Быстро раскатала один по члену, полила смазкой и вставила в себя, услышав довольный вздох и почувствовав дрожь тела под собой. Гарри не спускал в первый же момент, терпел. И сколько бы она ни меняла темп и ритм, как бы медленно ни покачивалась, он не решался кусать её или хватать за задницу, чтобы ускорить.  
Уважение, страх, любовь? На хер всё это. Просто Гарри знал правила и знал, что Ума открутит ему яйца, если он сделает что-то, что ей не понравится.  
Она помнила, как лет в шестнадцать они впервые потрахались у неё дома — это был унылый скучный вечер, они смотрели порнуху из любопытства, и у Гарри встал. Ума тогда захотела посмотреть и трогала-щупала полутвёрдый небольшой член. Это было забавно: смущённый Гарри с широко разведёнными ногами, она у его паха, и ощущение чего-то постыдного, но приятного. Потом она разрешила ему трогать себя, и это тоже было приятно. Может быть, Гарри рассказал кто, или он подглядывал за старшей сестрой, кто знает, но он знал, как двигать пальцами, и даже не побрезговал засунуть ей в пизду язык — смелый был, напрашивался на награду. Наверное ещё поэтому было почти не больно, а крови значительно меньше, чем во время месячных. К тому же они подложили полотенца и долго ржали, застирывая их в ванне и толкаясь плечами.  
Сейчас у Гарри больше, но это даже хорошо. Уме нравилось ощущение заполненности и то, как в ней пульсировал член. Нравилось управлять процессом, контролировать, когда Гарри можно кончить или толкнуться сильнее. В конце концов оба утратят самообладание и будут трахаться, словно кролики, но первый раз после долгого перерыва всегда самый сладкий.  
— Ты правда хочешь переспать с Одри? — спросил Гарри, откатившись в сторону и давая Уме возможность обтереться салфетками. Использованный презик он завязал и кинул в мусорный мешок.  
— Ревнуешь?  
— Не-а. Просто интересно, что ты будешь делать, если она окажется девственницей.  
Ума задумалась.  
— Буду аккуратной, — ответила она наконец. — Мне впадлу выслушивать слёзы и нытьё про боль. Сам знаешь, пальцами можно тоже хорошо выебать. Или языком. Не обязательно при этом ничего рвать.  
Гарри хмыкнул. Его бок казался жёлтым из-за цвета ткани палатки. Вне её уже царила тьма, пробивался снаружи смех Гила и треск костра.  
— Смотри не проворонь, вдруг наш одуванчик её сам соблазнит и распечатает, — сказал он наконец, и Ума в досаде пнула его в живот, но не сильно.  
— Он не знает, как дрочить, ты сам его учил, о каком сексе вообще речь?  
Она легла рядом и потёрла большим пальцем татуировку на груди — крошечный корабль, просто силуэт.  
— И если это Гил, то я не против. Вы всё равно что часть меня.  
— Звучит крипово.  
— Ага.  
Ума не была какой-нибудь морской ведьмой или паразитом, контролирующим других людей, нет, никакой такой чуши. Но она доверяла Гарри и Гилу насколько умела, и если кто-то из них решит наложить лапы на Одри, то она не устроит им вынос мозга. В конце концов это всего лишь очередная принцесска, решившая, что все обязаны плясать под её дудку.  
Нетрудно догадаться, кто для Умы важнее.  
— Ещё? — Гарри полез пальцами между ног, и Ума коротко и горячо вздохнула. Второй раз бы не помешал.  
— Не облажайся, — она куснула его за нижнюю губу и застонала, когда он вошёл. Совсем рядом блестели безумные глаза, которые казались до одури родными. 

Спать они разошлись по разным палаткам: мальчики в одной, девочки в другой. Одри долго ворочалась в своём спальнике, не могла улечься. Наконец спросила:  
— Вы с Гарри… встречаетесь?  
— Нет, — удивилась Ума. — Мы трахаемся и дружим.  
Одри повернулась: зашуршало одеяло. Её светлые волосы были хорошо видны, и хотя Ума хотела спать после трёх с половиной раз, от разговора было не сбежать.  
— Дружбы между мужчиной и женщиной не бывает.  
— Кто тебе сказал такую чушь? — поморщилась Ума. — Гарри мудак и псих, но он единственный, кому я могу подставить спину. Никто из твоих ухажёров ему и в подмётки не годится. Хоть один пришёл тебя пожалеть, мисс я-всем-нравлюсь?  
Одри возмущённо засопела.  
— Да я о другом! Ведь если вы не встречаетесь, то… значит, ты свободна?  
— Хочешь попробовать? — оскалилась Ума. Сонливость пропала, сменившись предвкушением. Наверняка ведь Одри слышала их стоны и возню. Она откинула одеяло, впуская внутрь прохладный воздух. — Тогда иди сюда, если не боишься.  
Взять на слабо — старый, как мир, приём. И он сработал. Одри неуклюже переползла в спальник к Уме, легла рядом и нервно зажалась, когда Ума потискала её грудь горячими ладонями. Невинная девочка спала в пижаме, какая прелесть.  
— Расслабься, у меня нет члена, — хмыкнула Ума ей на ухо и прикусила мочку. — Зато я могу сделать тебе приятно.  
На вкус Одри была как топлёное молоко. Несмотря на целый день в одной одежде, она до сих пор вкусно пахла и была нежной, почти бархатной. Без следа волос в паху и подмышками, чистенькая и уже готовая. Ума хищно раздула ноздри, поднеся к лицу влажные пальцы. А Одри, что было видно даже в темноте, густо покраснела.  
О, это будет её лучшая охота.

*

Вечеринка Бена была того сорта, куда лучше не ходить, если хочешь по-настоящему оторваться. Скучно, правильно и так прилично, что хоть волком вой. Ума заявилась туда под руку с Одри, которая надела своё лучшее платье. Формально Ума играла роль парня и это было даже забавно — все смотрели на неё со смесью ужаса и восхищения, но за спиной были верные товарищи, так что и отступать тоже было некуда. Увидев их, Мэл побледнела, однако не посмела выставить. На вечеринку могли прийти все.  
— Очень рады, — процедила она, а Ума послала ей самую нежную свою улыбку.  
— Прости, что без приглашения.  
— Ох, как жаль, что мы _забыли_ тебя пригласить, — Мэл, растерянная и не похожая сама на себя, вызывала жалость. Бен рядом с ней смотрел на Одри в офигенном фиолетовом платье и с крашеными волосами и, кажется, начинал потихоньку понимать, почему некоторые хорошие девочки такие стервы. В Одри скрывался потенциал первоклассной сволочи.  
— Надеюсь, у вас тут есть выпивка, а не только коктейли для детей, — усмехнулась Ума и с независимым видом ушла с Одри к барной стойке. Оттуда они наблюдали за гостями.  
— Мы выделяемся, — заметила Одри удивлённо. И, пожалуй, радостно. — Мне это чертовски нравится!  
— Ещё немного и ты научишься ругаться, — снисходительно похвалила её Ума.  
В какой-то момент алкоголь принёс свои плоды. А может, дело в том парне, которого Гарри притащил с собой — тот барыжил травкой и обычно не подступался к таким богатым домам. Стало веселее и безумнее. Многие разошлись по углам целоваться, свободных комнат осталось мало. Краем глаза Ума заметила Гарри, который тащил Бена на второй этаж, а тот еле двигал заплетающимися ногами и что-то говорил про честь и совесть.  
У них не было ни того, ни другого.  
— Не хочешь утешить заклятого врага? — Ума подтолкнула Одри к Мэл, которая стояла в стороне от общего веселья и выглядела подавленной. Ну ещё бы, твой новый парень съебался куда-то, а ты вся такая никому не нужная и неинтересная. Для Одри настал звёздный час. Хотя вряд ли она сможет растоптать самомнение Мэл — кишка тонка.  
Ума подумала, какой же хернёй они все сейчас страдают.  
И от души расхохоталась, когда увидела, что в итоге Одри и Мэл пили, сидя рядом на полу, и Мэл слизывала дорожки соли с плеча Одри, а та улыбалась так, словно обдолбалась героином. 

В какой-то момент со второго этажа спустился Гарри — шальной, безумный, с сияющими глазами и припухшими губами. Он ничего не сказал, только посмотрел, и Ума всё поняла. Даже не обратила внимания на не до конца застёгнутую ширинку. Сползший следом Бен выглядел потрёпанным, они явно сначала подрались, а потом засосались. Кажется, Гарри получил кайф, а значит, весь этот фарс того стоил.  
— Валим, — приказала Ума ребятам, они отодрали Гила от Карлоса, с которым он обсуждал особенности разведения собак, и прыгнули в тачку, пока Бен и Мэл не очухались. Это было так по-дурацки и так хорошо, что Ума сорвала голос от смеха, а потом долго целовалась с Гарри, пробуя с его губ вкус Бена.  
— Ты ему отсосал, — сказала она хрипло. — Охуеть, Гарри, ну ты даёшь.  
— Сам в шоке, — Гарри забрался на капот и прижал одну ногу к груди. Он выглядел трезвым, хотя слегка покачивался. Ума села рядом, а Гил улёгся на заднем сиденье и задремал. Они тусили всю ночь и теперь оказались вдали от шумных улиц, на опушке леса и смотрели, как медленно поднималось солнце.  
— Что с Одри?  
— Плевать, — отмахнулась Ума. — Я получила от неё то, что хотела. Она может хоть тройничок с ними устроить, всё равно.  
— Хм.  
— Будто ты стал бы терпеть её дольше пары дней.  
Гарри привалился плечом к её, горяченно выдохнул на ухо.  
— Я слушаюсь только одну женщину, ка-а-апитан.  
И это было правдой.


End file.
